


I won't leave you

by Bowie



Series: We'll find each other [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowie/pseuds/Bowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Durm was just a kid, or that was what people always told him, he didn't had a soulmate, and he was fine. Marco Reus was a guy with a grey name, everyone looked at him trying to figure him out, but he could live with that. Their life were fine, easy, but somehow they made it harder than it had to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't leave you

**Author's Note:**

> I prommise this isn't angst, it looks like it but I promisse it's not.  
> Also, some people wanted to know where the concept of the names on the wrist came, and I'm not sure where it came first, I know there are a lot of these fics in other fandoms, and I thought I would write some for this one. Also, the idea of creating different scenarios for this AU came from [this](http://krumcake.tumblr.com/post/84983728019/honestly-im-really-only-interested-in-soulmate) post. But the grey name and pain and some other stuff was all created by me.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistake, english it's not my first language.

When Erik was seventeen he always wondered how it was going to be, his eighteen birthday, when he was going to wake up with a the name of his soulmate in his wrist in black ink, and he was going to look out for them and find his happy ending, he had to admitt he was worried, there were so many things that could go wrong, but he just ignored his worrries and dreamed with his happy ending, not really sure about the details. He had to admitt he never thought it was going to end the way it did.

 He woke up the day of his eighteen birthday without a name, it was painful the first days, people asking about his soulmate, and he having to say again and again that he didn't get a name, people looked at him like his puppy had just died,as if he was missing something important, and that was how sometimes he felt. The time went on and he finally got over it, made a happy life, some people asked now and then, but he didn't feel a pain in his chest anymore when he replied.

(***)

Marco got his name when he was eighteen, but the way he did, it was never how he expected it. He woke up at 1 am, during his birthday, feeling an horrible pain in his arm, he didn't know what was happening, his parents never told him about this pain, and Mats didn't mentioned either. He was about to scream when he realized what was wrong, in his wrist the words that where forming, they were grey, he felt like he was going to cry, how could he explain to his mom that his soulmate was dead. He passed out, maybe because he was crying, or maybe because it was too much pain, Marco couldn't tell. He woke up hours later, his head hurt, but at least he didn't felt the burning sensation in his wrist anymore. He could read _Alex Russell_ with grey letters, he didn't know Alex, but he felt really sad, this time not for the fact that hi wouldn't met his soulmate, ever, but because Alex was dead, he maybe didn't know Alex, but somehow it felt like a loss, a big one. 

He investigated this Alex Rusell person, turns out Alex was a boy, barely a kid when he died. He was 12 when he died (and if Marco calculated right, he was eleven at the time, wich meant, Alex would've been one year older than Marco)  beated up by his dad, Alex ended up giving up and ending his life, with berely twelve, and Marco cried a whole day, because Alex really went though hell, and Marco wished he could've been there for him, helped him to stand up to his father, or just make him smile and forget his problems for a second.

Sometimes, when he was feeling bad he would think about Alex, and he would force himself to keep trying, for Alex. Other times he would think about how would his life been if he had met Alex, he would wonder how was Alex, if he liked football, wich was his favourite ice cream flavour, if he was a morning person or if he was more like Marco and totally hated the mornings. 

By the time he was 21 Marco could say he was fine without having a soulmate to share his life with, people always asked about it, and that was annoying, if he was honest, but he didn't complain, it could be worst. One day everything changed, he went to pick up one of his friends, Mario, to his high school, the had met through their families, they were best friends along with Marcel and Robin. Mario was the younger one of them, he was the only one left in high school, he also was the only one that failed the driving test, wich was the reason why Marco was picking him up that day. He was a bit late but he figured Mario wouldn't mind, at least he was actually going. 

When he arrived, Mario was waiting for him on the same spothe waited every time Marco went for him, but instead of being alone, he was with a blonde guy, Marco didn't looked at him twice and some time later he wish he could've stayed like that forever, not aknowledging the blonde guy's existance.

It was around a year later when the things started to change, when he actually talked to blonde guy (whose name was Erik), they talked like three or four times before, but it was for Mario's birthday when they realized they had ike five friends in common and didn't knew. After a two am deep drunk conversation, it turned out they had a lot more than just five friends in common, they both liked the same ice cream, and hated the same things about Mario, but loving him as a friend anyway. Both get really annoyed when Mats would go deep and talk about something they couldn't understand. They both loved football, and both were Dortmund fans. And even if it was for different reason neither of them was going to have a happily ever after with their soulmates, and they were both okay with it, they could agree that people were annoying some times, but they could live with that.

Erik was perfect, too perfect and Marco should've know better, the way he looked at Erik for too long,the way Erik would always understand, he should've known when Mats made a comment about Marco _really_ liking Erik, because Mats wasn't the kind of guy who would tease him, not about that. But he always thought there was no reason to be worried, they were too different, Erik was the kind of guy that woke up at five in the morning with no problem, while Marco had problem waking up even at 11 am. Marco couldn't cook while Erik could, and Marco could wash his clothesperfectly fine while Erik didn't even know how to make the washing machine work. They were just too different.

Marco kept saying to himself that he didn't love Erik, but that didn't stop him from kissing Erik when they were watching a movie in Marco's house, and he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing Erik, especially because Erik was kissing him back, with his soft, warm lips that tasted so sweet, he couldn't stop himself from closing his arms around Erik and pushing him as close to his body as posibble, he couldn't stop the moan that came out of his mouth when Erik bit his lip and moved his lips out of Marco's just to kiss him in his neck. And for that night, as he touched every part of Erik skin, trying to remember every inch of his body, tasting his skin, like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Erik skin felt so warm, and his cheeks were so red, blushing as Marco looked at him, loving every inch of his body.

He was doomed, he loved Erik so much there was no way he could stop loving him. He asked Erik to be his boyfriend a moth after that night at his house, Erik stared at him, bitting his lips, with a worried expression, and Marco was about to apologize when Erik looked him straight in the eye and kissing him, saying yes in between kisses. Marco couldn't be happier.

The problem was, they lived in a society were couples like them were criticized, everyone believed people should only be with their soulmates, luckily for Marco his family wasn't like that, they just cared that Marco was happy, and they knew he was happy with Erik. But it wasn't so easy for Erik, his parents didn't like it that he was with Marco, they thought it was wrong, they never said anything, but Erik knew, it was the way they wouldn't look him in the eyes, how they wouldn't mention Marco and if Erik mentioned him everything would become so awkward, and uncomfrotable. How they would avoid to talk about Erik and Marco to others, changing the theme when it came. It was just too much when one of his dad's friend came with his family, and his parents told the story about how Erik met Marco, a much different version of the story. Apparently Erik had Marco's name, and Marco's had Erik's but none of them told the other because they were afraid the other had another name, but then one Erik saw his name on Marco's wrist and every was perfect since. Erik didn't say anything, waiting until his parent's friend left.

"Why did you lied to them?" Erik asked angry "about me and Marco"

"What they don't know, won't hurt them, Erik" his father replied, shooting him a warning look. 

"You had no right" Erik felt like he could cry, he couldn't keep everything for himself anymore. "Yo have no right to treat me like I'm some freak, like I'm sick, I'm just a boy who felt in love"

"We don't think you are sick, honey" his mom's voice made him feel sick, he had to get out of that house, of that toxic place.

 

(***)

"Erik, please, open the damn door" Marco was desperate, Erik wouldn't answer his phone, and he had been trying to get him to open his door for at least half an hour, he had come to see him as soon as Mats told him what happened with Erik and his parents "Please, Erik, let me in"

"Just leave me alone" was Erik response, at least Marco knew he was in there and actually alive and awake. "This is all your fault, I wish I had never met you"

Marco knew Erik didn't mean it, he was just upset with his parents, but it hurt anyway. Hearing Erik say something like that was like being stabbed in the chest. The easiest thing would've been to leve him, to forget about them, but Marco wasn't the kind of guy who would give up so easily. So he didn't left, he stayed for hours sitting next to Erik's appartment room, talking to him now and then, trying to get him to answer the door, he felt asleep sitting with his head on the wall in an uncomfortable position, that's how Erik found him the next morning and looking at him Erik understood, he couldn't give up, he had to stay with Marco, because Marco was the kind of guy who would sit all night next to his door, waiting for him to come out. Marco was so different to him they fitted perfectly, and who cared about the stupid ink, Marco _was_ Erik's soulmate. Erik woke Marco up with a kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Marco, I love you so much and I wouldn't change you for anything in the world"

 

(***)

It was one morning, they were both naked in their bed, the one in their house, Erik was smiling like a stupid, but so was Marco, they were holding hands, finger intertwined, Marco caressing Erik hand unconsciously, more like a habit than anything else. When Erik looked at him in the eyes, and saw how happy Marco was, that was when he knew that that was all that mattered to him, that Marco was happy. And who cared about the names on their wrist or what everyone else thinked? certainly neither of them. Marco led his left hand to Erik's hair, knowing how much the younger liked when he stroked his hair, and Erik froze, there were black letters on Marco's wrist. He took Marco's hand in between his to get a better look at the name on Marco's wrist. He sighed when he realized it was _his_ name. Marco had his name. And then he saw how he had black letters on his own wrist, and they read Marco Reus.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i can't write happy things, sorry. This sucks but at least it has a happy ending?


End file.
